¡La bebé Tonks!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, recibe en su puerta, un pequeño regalo. Tonks es una bebé y él, tendrá que lidiar con eso. Ser padre primerizo, no es tarea fácil. M para capítulos posteriores
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este fic forma parte de los cinco regalos que le haré a una amiga, por su cumpleaños número 25. Elenita, espero que te guste y a los lectores también. Saludos y besos.

Disclaimer: Nada, excepto mis ideas, me pertenecen. Los personajes y demases, son obra de JK Rowling.

M&S  


* * *

¡Pañales!  
La historia de Severus y Tonks, era muy complicada. Severus, no gustaba de la forma de ser y de actuar de esa mujer. ¡No la podía entender! Además, ese ¡nombre tan extraño que tenía! ¡Nymphadora Tonks! Por su parte, Tonks sentía lo mismo.

Pero el destino, cambió terriblemente y Severus Snape, se encontraba siendo papá por primera vez. Una llorosa bebé con los cabellos tan rosas que encandilaban, le observaba. ¡Cómo se había metido en semejante problema!

Sólo había una nota. "_Cuida de la pequeña Tonks. Necesita mucho cariño"_ ¿Acaso era una casa de beneficiencia o algo parecido?

La pequeña bebé no dejaba de llorar. ¿¡Cómo diantres, ella había terminado como bebé!? No lo entendía. Pero eso, de ser padre no le gustaba en lo absoluto. ¡No sabía qué hacer!

La pequeña Tonks, lloraba sin consuelo. Caminaba con ella, intentando hacer algo que pudiera solucionar el dilema de esa bebé. Mientras caminaba, su pie había dado con la pata de una mesa.

La bebé, había dejado de llorar y mientras él se quejaba, ella reía. ¡Tonks tenía que ser! ¡Esa maña no se le había quitado!

Ella, permaneció sonriente aunque él estuviera pensando en cosas muy negativas. La colocó sobre la cama y la contempló. La pequeña bebé permaneció mirándolo, con sus enormes ojos.

¿Qué iba a hacer con una bebé? En su vida, había tenido que cuidar de un bebé o de un niño. Bueno, Draco era otra cosa.

Meditando, observó que la bebé lloraba una vez más. ¿Por qué? ¡Es que no lo vería golpearse una vez más, sólo por hacerla feliz!

La levantó de la cama y observó que estaba húmeda al igual, que su cama. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué la había dejado allí!?

Con un suspiro de frustración, la colocó sobre la mesa. Bien, estaba húmeda. ¿Qué hacía él, cuando un bebé estaba húmedo?

Observó su pañal. ¡No! ¡No tocaría nada de eso! ¡Menos, desnudar a la bebé! Negó febrilmente, pero el llanto de Tonks era ensordecedor.

Lo primero que hizo, fue intentar quitarle el pañal. Luego de varios intentos y de, mojarse las manos, logró desatar el primer cierre. La pequeña Tonks no dejaba de moverse y resultaba incómodo.

Lo intentó por segunda vez y no tuvo mejores resultados. Sus manos, olían extraño mientras él, intentaba batallar con la bebé y sus "accidentes"

El pañal estuvo afuera, luego de un arduo trabajo. Observó el cuerpo desnudo de Tonks y negó con la cabeza. ¡Mejor no pensar en ella cuando era una adulta!

Tomó de la pequeña cesta, un pañal. Nunca en su vida, había aprendido a colocar algo como eso. ¿No tenía instructivos?

Bien, seguramente se colocaba, tal cual se quitaba. Lo desató y tomó a la bebé. La sentó sobre el pañal y comenzó a cerrarlo. Al terminar supo que Tonks seguía llorando. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo había hecho de nuevo?

¡Claro, se lo había colocado alrevés y le molestaba! Con un quejido de los miles de demonios, lo volvió a desatar. Esa vez, colocó la parte más pequeña en su parte delantera. ¡Éxito!


	2. Chapter 2

La comida:  
Severus suspiraba sin poder dormir. ¡La bebé había pasado toda la noche llorando y quejándose! La sacó de la cesta y la colocó sobre su cama. Quizás, estaba incómoda. La contempló y pensó en dormir. Mientras descansaba una idea atacó su cabeza. ¡La bebé se podía caer de la cama! Se despertó y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. ¡Se movía demasiado y podía caerse! La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la colocó a su lado, bajo los mismos. Bien, desgraciadamente, tenía que comprar una cuna. ¡Qué líos, por Tonks!

A media noche, parecía que la bebé estaba dormida. Tonks no lucía así de inocente cuando dormía, seguramente. La vigiló, hasta que supo, que podía volver a dormir. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, presa del sueño.

Bien, no supo más de la bebé hasta la mañana siguiente. Mientras dormía, sintió un pellizco. Uno tras el otro. Abrió los ojos y observó a la bebé. Se había sentado y le pellizcaba la cara y, le habçlaba el cabello. Se levantó y la sostuvo, mientras ella quería seguir intentándolo.

- ¡Ya basta Tonks!- le dijo, en un último aliento desesperado. La bebé sonrió, mientras le halaba el cabello.

Se detuvo y él pudo organizar su mente una vez más. Cuando creyó que tendría paz, la bebé lloraba otra vez. ¿Y esa vez, por qué era?

Revisando su pañal, notó que estaba bien. QUizás, se sentía enferma o quizás...

Quizás, tenía hambre. Severus, negó con la cabeza y supuso que debía alimentarla cuanto antes. Buscó en la canasta y se encontró con un pequeño envase. Bien, eso no debía ser difícil.

Destapó el envase y lo admiró. No sabía que era, pero parecía ser una gran cantidad de cosas mezcladas. Bueno, debía ser para bebés. Con un suspiro, buscó una cucharrilla y comenzó a ofrecerle la comida a la pequeña infante a quien, sentó en la canastilla.

Por más que intentó, ella no quería comérselo y seguía llorando. Hastiado, colocó la comida en la canastilla y lo intentó una vez más. La bebé Tonks, movió sus manos y con ellas lo bañó en ese potaje.

Sabía y se veía extraño. Ya entendía, por qué ella no quería comérselo. Con un suspiro, desechó la idea de ofrecerle eso, mientras se limpiaba el rostro. ¿Dónde conseguía comida para bebes?

Pues tuvo la brillante idea de pedírsela a alguien. Con una sonrisa, Dumbledore, miraba a la pequeña Tonks.

No sabía, por qué era bebé, pero le parecía muy tierna. Le pidió a los elfos que le trajeran algo de comida, para que ella pudiera alimentarse. Snape, estaba muy cansado, con insomnio. Se le veía a leguas.

En muy poco tiempo, le trajeron algo de leche. La pequeña Tonks, pareció feliz con la bebida y Severus, pudo tener descanso. Dumbledore sonreía, mientras él trataba de mantenerse. ¡Severus cómo padre! ¿Quién lo diría?

Regresó a casa, cuando la bebé dormía. Tenía ciertos inconvenientes con la comida y, le había rejurgitado la leche en el saco. Ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a limpiarse las marcas de leche.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiebre:

* * *

La bebé Tonks, estaba dormida, mientras él intentaba descansar. Con una sonrisa suave, se creía en paz y mucho tiempo para sí mismo. Justamente, cuando se sentaba en la cama para descansar, notó que la bebé se movía una y otra vez. ¿Qué tenía Tonks esta vez? Se encaminó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Al hacerlo, supo lo que era. Tenía fiebre.

Supuso, que estando desprotegida en su puerta, la bebé había contraído una enfermedad. Muy pronto, lloraba desenfrenadamente y él, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Medicinas para bebés? ¿Habían?

Caminó hasta su dispensario de pociones y trató de encontrar una. Al hacerlo, meditó si debía dárselo a la bebé. Si se lo daba, ¿Estaría bien? Seguramente, le sentaba mal y luego, sería su culpa.

Con un suspiro, la colocó en los labios de la infante Tonks y, se la dio a beber. Esperó a que tragara y trató de tener esperanzas. Eso, le ayudaría a bajar la fiebre. Se recostó en la cama y esperó por los resultados.

Se había quedado dormido, sosteniéndola. La bebé, no parecía incómoda y se había dormido como él. Al despertarse, seguía dormida, así que la dejó en la cama, sin dejar de vigilarla. Si se caía, sería terrible.

Se despertaba, tiempo después, con más ánimo. Le miraba con una sonrisa y quería gatear hasta donde él estaba. Bien, era el niñero de Nymphadora Tonks. ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto?

- Eres un conflicto, Nymphadora- dijo y la pequeña bebé Tonks, le miraba con una carita de felicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Mimos:

Severus miraba a la pequeña Tonks, mientras intentaba alcanzar el chupete en la cuna y daba muchas vueltas para dormirse. Inspiró en silencio y la sacó de aquel lugar. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no te duermes de una buena vez, Nymphadora?

La pequeña bebita, jugaba con sus cabellos, mientras Snape intentaba acunarla. Con un suspiro, ella insistía en no dormir y Snape, en dormirla. Tomó el chupete y se lo dio, pero ella solo quería mirarlo.

Solo quería jugar con él.

Mientras intentaba dormirla, tuvo un pensamiento en su cabeza, que esperaba no tener más en lo que restaba de vida. Colocó a Tonks, sobre el sofá y la miró con un suspiro lento. Ella ladeaba la cabeza hacia todas partes y trataba de captar el mundo que la rodeaba.

No comprendía nada y todo le llamaba la atención. Mientras ella estaba allí, Severus comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, una y otra vez. Ella lo miraba, jugaba con sus dedos y sonreía. Jugaba con los botones de su manga y los mordisqueaba.

No quedaba otra alternativa, sino soportarlo. Tenía que cansarse y así, quedarse dormida. Continuó mimándola, hasta que notó como frotaba sus pequeños ojitos y ahogaba un bostezo.

- Bueno, veo que funciona- dijo él, mientras ella se acomodaba en el sofá, para dormirse. Por supuesto, el sofá era muy grande para eso y necesitaba regresarla a la cuna. Con un suspiro, la tomó entre sus brazos y sintió como su cabeza se acomodaba en su hombro, para dormir.

Pues, no pudo colocarla en la cuna, ella insistía en quedarse entre sus brazos. Lentamente, se tumbó sobre la cama y la pequeña nymphadora, dormía sobre su pecho. Deprimente.

Pero al menos tenía la paz que buscaba. La paz que le hacía mucha falta, luego de tener que cuidar de ella.

Quién sabía hasta cuando.


End file.
